Thought
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Bradley Dixon doesn't have a normal face. Never had any friends either until he met the band.
1. Bradley & the band

Bradley Dixon sat alone in the lunch table, _Nobody likes me. I'm in_ _misery_ It was only him, his lunch tray, and the macaroni. (Along with a milk carton.) Nobody sat near him, he was in his own little island. "Why does nobody like me?" He mumbled to himself. He then got the little mirror, he saw his hair and face. Other than his dark chocolate colored hair, there was his quote and quote "deformed" face. What was different was: 1. A cleft pallet 2. An overbite 3. Small eyes 4. His ears were "glued" to his head. It was really hard to eat with his overbite, he couldn't really eat with his front teeth. He looked around and saw all the other students with best friends or even a group of friends. _I wonder why I'm still alive. I mean people don't like me, so what's the use? _"Hey look it's E.T! Why are you still on Earth?" Bradley looked at the jocks with really sad look. (though they could hardly tell) "Oh please E.T! You can't fool us with that look! You are so pathetic! In fact, YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT! BOYS! TAKE HIS FOOD!" The rest of the jocks then pushed him down and grabbed his food. Life wasn't fair for Bradley Dixon. Until he moved to Peace Ville.

* * *

><p>Corey and Laney were practicing for a gig, "So what are our lyrics Core?" Laney strummed her base while Corey strummed his guitar. "Don't worry Lanes. We'll get Trina to go into dairy mode for us to get lyrics." Even though they relied on Trina for lyrics, they had to get her tempered to the point for her too write in to her dairy. "Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Kin and Kon opened the garage door jumping up and down like crazy people. "Kin what's up?" Kin looked at Corey and Laney, "You have new neighbors!" Corey looked deep in thought, "Then maybe we will have a new member if the Newmans don't ask first." Behind the moving van Bradley came out, but the band couldn't see his face. "Hey, let's introduce ourselves!" But before the band could come, Bradley actually started to walk to the garage. "Hi I'm Core-" Corey tried to introduce himself, but seeing Bradley's 'deformed' face Corey wasn't sure. "Hi. I'm Bradley." The band couldn't help but stare, the band just wasn't used to his face yet. Bradley looked at the band for a reply, both Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon exchanged glances. Corey then broke the silence, "I'm Corey. This is Laney, Kin and Kon." Kon waved, while Kin and Laney did nothing. "You don't like my face, do you?" All band members huddled and whispered, then faced Bradley. "Your face is... AWSOME!" Bradley smiled, "Thanks." Laney raised her eyebrow, 'What's with this kid? Why would he walk to the garage? Is he looking for friends? Why is his face like that?' Unfortunate for Laney, the last thought was said out loud. Corey, Kin and Kon stared at Laney. "Lanes! Why would you ask that?!" Corey said as Bradley started to cry. "Look, it's not I said any thing rude!" Laney pointed out. "Or did you?" Kin said. Laney then looked at Kin, wanting to slap him. Bradley started to walk away. "Wait! Don't leave," Corey shouted, "Laney didn't mean that! Trust me he didn't!" As Bradley walked back to the garage, Laney's eye had twitched. Bradley looked at Laney with promising eyes, "You promise that you didn't mean it?" Laney sighed, "I promise." Both of them shook on it, though Laney stared at him in horror.<p> 


	2. Bradley and Mina

"I'm glad you guys made up!" Corey said excited. "Well, I do feel a little silly saying that. Sorry Bradley." Bradley smiled a really big smile, "It's okay." Everyone laughed until both Trina and Mina entered the room. Both girls were just fine until they looked at Bradley. "Ew," Trina said, "Like what the heck is that thing?!" Trina screamed at the top of her lungs while Mina covered her ears. "That thing is a beast!" Trina screamed one more time. Bradley's eyes watered, his mouth even trembled. Bradley turned to Corey, "Am I really a beast?" Corey shook his head, "No, Trina is just mean." Even so, he still felt like crying. Insults were like stabs in the heart, it was hard for him to walk it off. "MINA!" Trina screamed. "Yeah?" Trina pointed her finger at Bradley, "Get rid of that monster!" Mina didn't move. "What are you waiting for Mina?" Mina then looked at Trina, "But Trina, he's just a deformed child. How would you feel if people said you were a monster?" Trina rolled her eyes, "Like as if! Deformed human or not he's a monster Mina!" Mina just looked at Bradley, 'Poor thing. He is handsome on the inside, and Trina can't see that.' She thought. "Mina, like what is wrong with you?" Trina said. Mina couldn't hold it, she ran up to Bradley and kissed him. Both lips touching, Mina couldn't stop herself. "MINA!" Trina screamed. Everyone else gasped, mainly Corey and Trina. This was not like Mina, if Mina were to date anyone it would be Nick Mallory. As soon as Mina stopped the kiss, Bradley stood there in horror. "What was that?" Bradley had asked. "Sorry, but that was a kiss." Mina said. Bradley couldn't help but stare at Mina, he couldn't help it. "Uh, but why?" Mina blushed, "I don't know, but I just felt like I needed to." Trina and Corey, still staring strong. "Wow Mins, you kissed the beast. Will he turn into a prince?" Trina laughed after her 'joke'. "Trina that is cold!" Corey said. "Though it is a bit awkward." Laney, Kin and Kon nodded in agreement. "I don't get it, most girls would date a normal guy like Corey." Bradley said. Trina snickered, "Well come on Mina, let's go to the mall." Both girls left, leaving Grojband and Bradley standing in shock. "She kissed me..." Bradley muttered, "She kissed me." Corey put his hand on Bradley's shoulder, "Look, I know that was unexpected but-" Corey stopped in mid-sentence and saw Bradley smile. "I never had a girl secretly like me before." Bradley said. The rest of the band just stood there, scratching their heads.

To Mina and Trina, Mina's POV

I never kissed a deformed guy before, let alone any guy. Me and Trina walked around the mall, leaving me thinking deeply thinking. I mean sure Bradley might be a nice kid, but I just wonder what made me love him? "Mina, like stop thinking and junk!" Trina yelled. I sighed, "Sure Trina." We kept walking with my sister Carrie, who weirdly looks like Corey. Along with Lenny, Kim and Konnie. Trina was busy talking with them, this gave me my chance. I went to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I studied my face while I remembered Bradley's, then a horrible image came to my mind. I imagined me marrying him, then Trina was laughing. "I can't believe you married him!" She said as everyone including Grojband laughing. I was ready to scream as I snapped back to reality, it was horrible. I even imagined my parents bringing me shame as we kissed. My sister in the fantasy even did suicide shortly after the wedding, I imagined it so horrible. I knew what needed to be done, I needed to stop myself from falling from him. Even if it would make him do suicide. I then walked back to Trina, luckily she didn't notice that I was gone. "So Mina," Carrie said, "Is it true you kissed a deformed kid?" I tried to deny it, but it slipped out. "Yes Carrie, I did." Trina and Carrie's band stared at me, Trina tried not to laugh. "Wow," Carrie said in awe, "You're braver than me. I can't believe you had the guts to do that!" I was confused, "Are you insulting me or complementing me?" She laughed, "Complimenting. I have some fans that are deformed and I have zero guts to even talk to them!" The rest if the Newmans along with Trina laughed. "Like OMG!" Trina said, "That is just like I don't even know what words to say and junk Carrie!" Carrie rolled her eyes, I wish I could roll my eyes like Carrie.


End file.
